First Impressions
by mcgooen
Summary: Luffy and Zoro take a trip down memory lane.. until Luffy spoils it. Figures. ZOLU


_A/N: I am SO not a fanfic writer.. I prefer to read rather than submit *_*.. however, I figured I'd maybe give it a shot after I drew a pic with an added dialogue that a good friend of mine (who also happens to be my idol/the epitome of inspiration) thought would make a good fanfic.. I'm sorry if I let you down, Plushie! ;w;_

_Anyway, you can find the pic here: http : / / mcgooen . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d3dlyek (remove the spaces) if you're interested~! _

_*cracks knuckles* Alrighty then.. let's see what I can dish out here.. __this can go one of two ways, people.._

**Pairing: ZoLu**

**Rating: T (I guess~?)**

**Disclaimer: I have a feeling that I was Oda in a past life.. which is why we both support Zolu../shot/. lololol JKlmnop~!: )*a.k.a. I don't own One Piece.. as if you didn't know***

**First Impressions **

Luffy sat perched on the Sunny's figurehead, the sea-salt breeze ruffling his already unruly hair and blowing his unbuttoned vest out behind him. It was an uneventful day in the Grand Line. No new islands, adventures or anything remotely exciting to keep the beloved Strawhat Captain entertained. Even the normally unpredictable weather conditions of the Grand Line offered nothing but blue skies and clear waters. Distantly, Luffy could hear Sanji and the bustling about of pots and pans, but he had already been threatened twice that morning not to step foot in the kitchen or else risk his privilege of eating seconds. So not fair.

The Captain let out an audible sigh. There was nothing to do! Under such circumstances, he would normally grab Usopp and Chopper for a game of tag or hide-and-seek, but everyone seemed to be busy with their respective tasks and duties. Luffy sighed again. Not even the stupid fish were biting today!

Craning his neck upwards and resting his head on bony shoulders, onyx eyes lingered on the white seagulls that lazily drifted overhead. He was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia as he started to remember the days back before the Thousand Sunny, and even the Merry-Go, gathering nakama one by one as they set off for the Grand Line. Back to the days where he was just starting his life as a pirate. Back to the beginning.

A small grunt caught Luffy's attention and he whipped his rubber neck around to spot a head of spiky, green hair, situated against the foot of the mast. A smile graced Luffy's lips. He adored and treasured every single one of his nakama, each one of them holding a special place in his heart, but there had always been something _special _about his favorite Swordsman. Luffy liked to reminisce sometimes about the days when it had just been him and Zoro, stuck in an old row boat that barely fit the two of them, drifting idly in search of new islands and other crew members.

Having only Zoro as a crew mate had definitely been a lot quieter and less hectic than it was now with a full group, but Luffy believed that the _quiet _times with Zoro were when the most was said. The bond they shared was a force beyond the explicable, built on silent promises and unwavering trust. The crew acknowledged this, and no one had even questioned it when Zoro was named First Mate. This was something that had started before any of them had come along anyway.

With an agile hop, Luffy landed on the grass-covered deck with a soft _thud_, his hand placed securely on his hat in order to prevent it from being swept away. After a few quick stretches, the rubber Captain made his way over to where the Swordsman lay napping, his expression set in a permanent frown that didn't seem to relax even when he was asleep. After simply staring for a couple minutes (perhaps in hopes that Zoro would miraculously awake on his own) Luffy decided to take matters into his own hands, and with a confident smile, approached his unsuspecting prey..

Zoro let out another soft grunt as he suddenly felt a warm pressure on his lap. He briefly considered ignoring it in favor of continuing his nap.. however, the culprit kept wriggling around, and could only be none other than..

"Luffy", Zoro grumbled as he cracked open an eye to glare at the wide-grinned figure seated comfortably on his thighs. Typical.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy chirped in return, his ever-present grin pressing wider.

"..What the hell are you doing?" Zoro sighed. He was used to his Captain's random antics, yet he always found himself slightly irritated whenever his naps were disturbed. But putting up with Luffy's spontaneous and sometimes head-desk-worthy personality all came with the responsibilities of being the First Mate.

"Zoro~ I'm soooo bored!" Luffy whined childishly, "Play with me, okay?"

Zoro mumbled something unintelligible, wrapping his arms loosely around Luffy's waist as he shut his eyes again, hoping vainly that if he were to fell back to sleep quickly, maybe Luffy would leave him alone, or better yet, have a nap himself.

Luffy snuggled closer, but he didn't seem to be in the mood for napping. With a silly smile, Luffy started pressing feather-light kisses along the Swordsman's jaw line and neck, adding a slight nip whenever he reached the jugular. Zoro's eyelids twitched slightly, but he still didn't open them completely. The tightening of his hold on slim hips was, on the other hand, a bit more obvious.

A feeling similar to goosebumps spread throughout Zoro's body as he felt Luffy's hot breath on his sun-kissed skin, chuckling lightly and nuzzling his collarbone.

"Hey Zoro, do you remember how we used to pass the time back when it was just the two of us..?" Luffy whispered suggestively, a smile evident in his voice.

The Swordsman let out a low hum, eyes still closed as his roaming hands started caressing his Captain's back and sides. His nap long forgotten as he felt warm kisses covering his face.

"Naa~ Zoro.. I've been thinking lately.." Luffy said with a final press of lips to his cheek. Disappointed by the lack of kisses, Zoro wanted to reply with a sarcastic _'Oh really?' _but instead, finally opened his eyes to stare at the dark-haired boy who was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. After a slight pause, he continued, "And I was just wondering, what was your first expression of me?"

Zoro stared blankly at his Captain's curious and innocent gaze until comprehension hit him.

"You mean _impression_, baka!" Zoro tried to sound annoyed but he gave a small smile anyway. He could never stay mad at Luffy for long. Suddenly feeling a little bit playful, Zoro nibbled the top of Luffy's ear, earning a gasp from the raven-haired boy, now squirming even more in his lap. Feeling somewhat victorious, Zoro whispered huskily, "And the first time I met you, I knew that you were a high-maintenanced brat who'd be the death of me".

His voice betrayed no signs of kidding, but his eyes held a teasing glint. Luffy pouted in return and was about to make a comeback when Zoro quickly covered his mouth with his own, silencing the protest. This kiss was hardly as innocent as the light pecks that he had been showered with earlier, not that Zoro was complaining.

After awhile, they broke away gasping for breath, the younger's panting lips swollen from such a make out session. Luffy tried to look put out by Zoro's last comment, but his cheeks were flushed and he couldn't hold back a smile. Zoro was about to ravish the adorableness that was his Captain for a second time, but had to pause with Luffy's next sentence.

"Mou! Well, the moment I saw Zoro, I knew that he was awesome!" A sudden sly look to his favorite crew mate, "..and bi~!"

At which point Zoro choked on air. "H-HAH?"

Luffy started laughing a bit too loudly as Zoro continued to splutter incoherently; his face constantly changing different shades of red.

As the guffaws died down, yet still giggling slightly, Luffy grabbed Zoro's flustered face and pressed their foreheads together, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Shishishi.. Well it's a good thing I wasn't wrong, don't you think?" Luffy chuckled, closing the distance between their lips for a chaste kiss. Zoro huffed and muttered unintelligibly, but returned the kiss all the same.

The rest of the afternoon was spent locked in the boy's cabin, Luffy and Zoro satiating their boredom just like they did back in the good old days.

**Owari **

_A/N: *stares passively* I-I don't even know:' D Review and lemme know what you think, I suppose~? _


End file.
